Fearless
by foxmarrow
Summary: This is based off late night thinking. It is my first Les Miserables Fanfic. Pairing is E/G and It's placed sometime before the barricades and such. Maybe before they had so many people for cause. I dunno like I said it randomly popped in my head.


Fearless

It is early spring. The flowers bloom in the gardens of Paris. Grantaire is blessed with wine as he always is when he visits Enjolras. His home is not big but it is nice, Well to Grantaire it is. Everything about Enjolras is beautiful to him. Perhaps it is because there is something that he himself lacks that the blonde has, is. In the beginning, Grantaire thought nothing of his feelings. He thought they were simply because he was drunk and he was young. But it started to dawn on him, even when he was sober that he thought of Enjolras' eyes. How they were filled with determination, how they were so easy to get lost in. He was a born leader and Grantaire could only follow. Follow and hope that one day he would see him. See him for something even more than his comrade, his friend. Of course, Grantaire never got his hopes up. He had learned at a young age that life is filled with bitter disappointment and the only way to rid yourself of it is to lower your expectations. "Grantaire, Are you listening to me?" Enjolras snapped at him, as he usually did when he felt he was being ignored. " Yes, Yes I am!" Grantaire could only smile and drink, giving the other a wink. Enjolras rolls his eyes and gives him a tight smile. He was always so serious, so focused on things. " Then what did I say? Hmm?" Grantaire cleared his throat and simply waved his hand. " You were saying how beautiful I am and how you wished that you were so handsome." Enjolras narrowed his eyes and then scoffed. " In your dreams, My friend." _In my dreams. Yes you are often there. You often tell me you love me too. _Grantaire thought before he felt the others eyes on him. "Is something wrong?" Enjolras had keen eyes. He could always tell when Grantaire was not himself or when he was upset. " No, Nothing is wrong." Grantaire laughed and drank. He gave him that smile that his fearless leader might know to well by now. " Grantaire..." The other spoke in a serious tone. It was going to be dark soon. This was his chance to escape. " I should get going. It's gonna be dark soon. I don't want to be beaten to death." The brunette laughed but gathered himself quickly but as he got up, a firm hand with long fingers curled around his wrist. Enjolras looked worried but his voice still stern. " Tell me, Grantaire. What is bothering you?" The wine lover turned his head. _I wish you did ask such things. But the fact you care makes my heart swell. _"You know what is wrong with me, You know very well..." The man whispered as if he was speaking a sin. The blonde's face twisted into something that looked sorry yet didn't know how to reply. But he spoke. " I've told you...you do not belong with me. You belong wit-" He was cut off. " But I do not want someone else Enjolras! If you do not love me, that is fine! But you to tell me I belong with someone else. You do not know how long I have bared this weight upon my shoulders. I have loved you since you accepted me as one your men. Do not tell me who I belong to..." Enjolras could only do one thing. He yelled back. "Then why do you stay? Why do come here everyday? Why must you look so sad when talk? Is this to make me feel bad about not loving you?" _Dear god if you can hear me. Give me strength. I cannot tell him here, I will never be able to tell him. _Enjolras knew what he said was untrue. He knew that Grantaire's eyes were now watering. " Grantaire, I did not mean-" The man came closer and Grantaire shook his head. " No. Do not touch me. It's good to know what you finally think, It's good to know so I can move on. Take your damned wine, it's as bitter as you are." With that Enjorlas was pushed out of the way.

It is night now. Grantaire is home and he is drunk. With sorrow in his heart the brunette stumbled towards his window. " Red, the color of passion without love." Grantaire sang softly as he looked out the window at the moon. It has been a horrible fight. He wished he could take back his words. All the way across town, Enjolras stood in his garden staring at the same moon. His lips mumbled a tune. " Black, the secrets of my heart." He had never seen the other so heated, so upset. He did love him but it wasn't his place. Grantaire's hand was not his to take. He was not meant for him, he deserved better. Grantaire was a free soul that needed love and affection. " He deserves someone who will be kind. Someone that knows how to treat someone they love." His hands held the wine that he'd given Grantaire. Enjolras took a sip and put a hand over his face. " I must apologize and I must tell him. It's time for me to face him, even if I am frightened." He told himself. Grantaire was important to him. He knew Grantaire would be loyal to him, even after this but he also knew the man would never forget the poison that laced those words.

Thought it was very late Enjolras could deal with his guilt any longer. He must correct his mistakes. He sprinted to Grantaire's home, taking back alleys and short cuts. His feet pattered up the stairs. Grantaire was asleep, wine spread on his floor when he heard the harsh knocking. " Alright! I'm coming." He shouted, his head was pounded and his heart was broken. When the curly haired man opened the door, his eyes narrowed. He went shut the door before Enjolras hand forced it open. He took the others face and searched it. " Grantaire," He breathed and then he kissed him. It wasn't rough but he had force behind it. Grantaire's cheeks became rose coloured. He had never expected this. Only in his dreams. With shaking hands did he wrap his arms around the other. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a word I said. I know you would never guilt me into love. I am afraid." Enjolras hid his face in the crook of the drunken man's face. " Afraid? Since when are you afraid of things?" But Grantaire remembered, his friend was human. Only a man, only a young man that had never experienced this. Grantaire had his share of love affairs but nothing like Enjolras. "I was afraid that if I pursue you that I would hurt you. But it seems that I have done just that..." Enjolras pressed a small kiss to his ear. " For this I am sorry." Grantaire hugged him tightly and laughed. " For a brave leader you are such a twit. You could of told me, you could of just said you were afraid. But then again you are you, Enjolras. If you were shot in your leg you'd still try conceal it so everyone would not worry about you." He smiled brightly and then tapped his shoulder so he'd look him in the eyes. " I will forgive you on one term." Enjolras' eyebrow rose in question. " Please tell me you love me. " Enjolras knew the other had waited so long and he himself had kept his feelings a secret form him, his closest friend. " I love you, Grantaire." When he said it, it seemed to roll off his tongue and he could feel the pits of hades in his stomach. There was no more fear, only fire. The fire of passion and the fire of his cheeks when Grantaire kissed him lovingly.

This where they truly began. This is how they will end. Hand in hand and souls intertwined.

* * *

**So this my first Les Miserable story. I haven't read all of the book yet and I haven't watch the other versions (though I'm working on it). I hope this pretty good for my first time. I have read up on certain things so I know basically everything that happens both in books and in the 2012 version of Les Miserables. Please feel free to give me pointers and what not.**

**-Niko**


End file.
